The Name's Claudia
by jossaphine allibrandi
Summary: Claudia and her best friend, Zoe, have started their first year at Hogwarts. But not all is perfect; when a certain red haired Weasley, who goes by the name of George walks into her life, things start to take a different path than what she had expected. I'm going to do all years! Please read and review! :) O.C is Claudia. Pairings Claudia and George.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"Come on Claudia, you've all ready had two pancakes and if do not leave right now your going to miss it!"

Bloody hell.

don't get me wrong, I love my mum, but she doesn't understand the wonder that is 's right as usual though, the hog warts express leaves in twenty minutes, from kings cross station in London.

And I'm in Melbourne.

But Professor Dumbledore set up a port key and I'm meeting the other girl from Australia in the park where it's set up in, well, I should be meeting her now, but I'm behind schedule by two pancakes. Oh well. Hopefully there's food you can buy on the train.

"I'm coming I'm coming!

Bye dad I love you!

Love you Pat!

Love you Oli!

Love you Grets!

I'll see you all at Christmas!" I shout as I run out the door.

Mum's already in the car with the motor running and plop in the front seat.

"Got every thing?" Mum asks. I do a quick inventory:

Trunk, check.

Charlie* (my owl :), check.

Shoes, check.

Bag with books and things for the train, check.

Ticket, shit.

I sprint back through the front door down the hall to my room

"Pleasepleasepleaseplease" thank god "I found it" I scream all the way back out to the car.

I'm buzzing the whole car trip, talking nonstop so fast that I doubt mum can actually hear what im saying, but she's smiling any way.

When we finally get there (only five minutes late) I race around the back of the car, open up the boot and drag every thing out, run back around kiss mum and say good bye then drag every across the the group of wizards. How do I know they're wizards? Well I don't but I'm guessing judging on the fact that they're wearing robes.

"Claudes?"

Oh my god it's Zoli.

I met her last year in Bali, we were the only kids at the hotel and we were best friends for a week, and I haven't actually seen her since, but we email all the time and talk on the phone for hours every Friday night, she's completely gorgeous, absolutely hilarious, not entirely sane** in the best way, and my adviser/confident.

"Zo! Oh god are you going to hog warts as well?

How did you get to Melbourne?

God you look Gorgeous, where did you get that dress!

Why didn't you tell me you're going to hog warts?

Have you been to diagonally?

Did Hagrid come get you?" I shout as I run towards her, All the questions pouring out before I realise she screaming the pretty much exact questions at me.

We stop, look at each other then crack up laughing and hug each other.

"I take you two know each other?"

We turn around to see a stern witch with square glasses watching our little show with amusement.

We both start talking at the same time explaining the story to her,then both stop when we realise.

"You tell her Claude's" Zoli giggles, so I do. Once I've finished, the witch, Introduces herself as Professor McGonagall, and informs us that the port key will be leaving in two minutes and 13 seconds, so we can talk once we're on the train.

Oh crap I sigh as I pick up my trunk and bag and Zoli takes Charlie as we hurry over to the fountain. One of the other wizards there pulls a Britney Spears cd and hands it to McGonagall. "This is your port key, put one hand on it and the on your luggage" She instructs.

Zoli puts Charlie onto of her trunk and grabs her own stuff "three, two, one!" We holler then there's a tugging sensation in my gut and we're suddenly standing on the other side of the world In front of kings cross train station.

**A/N: Hey guys! So this is Chapter 1 of 'The Name's Claudia'! **

**Please review! **

**Me :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Oh crap it's ten to, we only have ten more minutes before the train leaves" I stress.

"Crap, move out man move!" Zoe almost yells over the noise of every one talking and announcements over the speaker and trains screeching.

I follow her into the station, and almost lose her as she suddenly swerves to the left to get us a trolley. We pile every thing on one trolley and zoe gives me her ticket to hold so she can drive. the owls are freaking out, so I make a mental note to ask zoe what her owls called, pick them up and carry them

"What platform is it?" Zoe asks so we stop and I look at my ticket

"Platform nine"

"Platform nine it is" she grins a turns the trolley around to look.

We're next to platform two, so we head to the right towards nine but when we get there it says that the smooth silver train sitting on the tracks is heading for Edinburgh.

"Wrong platform?" I ask

"Well I quite like Scotland myself, but I think it's a bit cold at this time of year.

Any way, you've got the tickets" she laughs

"To true zo, to true" I answer and check the tickets again. There's heaps of light coming in the windows and skylights as well as from lights on the roof, but I bend realy close to the ticket anyway, not quite sure what I'm Seeing.

"It says platform nine and three quarters...

I'd say theirs a printing mistake, but we're trying to get on a train to a school called hogwarts to learn magic so..." I start

"So the entrance is probably magic" she finishes for me "and anyway, we got via a Britney Spears cd which pretty much sums it all up."

One second I'm laughing the next I'm sprawling on the floor, still clutching Zoe's owl but Charlie's cage is rolling and he's going ballistic but Zoe grabs him before he goes any nearer to the train tracks.

I scramble to my feet and turn around to see what's caused my sudden floor hugging. I bump into someone, and step back so I can see more then his Adam's apple. It's a boy, relatively cute with blond beachy hair and brown eyes.

There's an awkward silence, well as silent as you can get in a busy train station.

"Umm..." Zoe's looking at him pointedly, waiting for an apology so we can hurry up and keep looking for the train.

"Oh yeah, sorry about that I wasn't paying attention..." But he's looking my body up and down then he switches his gaze to Zoe, lingering on her chest and skirt hemline, then turns back to me, and he's not looking at my eyes.

Great, just what we need while we're running late, a creep.

"Um hello?" I wave my hand in front of his face to try to get his attention.

His eyes snap up to mine and he has the audacity to grin.

I really want to slap him...

"Claudes..."

I think Zoe guessed my intention, I look over and she's shaking her head.

"Look, it was really wonderful to meet you mr...?"

"Ben, Ben Goile" he puts in smoothly

"Right, Mr Goile," I continue of from Zoe

"Apology accepted But we really have to go" its only then that I notice he has an owl under his arm, a large brown owl. Oh thank god he must be a wizard.

"Are you going to hogwarts?" I ask him

"Yep" he nods

"Do you know where the train leaves from?" Zoe and I ask at pretty much the same time.

"Platform nine and three quarters, it says on your tickets genius" I stop my self from hitting him.

"Well could you tell us where that is?" Zoe asks in a forced calm voice, I can tell she wants to slap him to.

"Yeah come on ill show you" he agrees, his eyes straying again.

I push the trolley now and Zoe's got the tickets and the owls. We turn and follow him through the crown along the plat form to a dead end.

"Right this way ladies" he grins, indicating the brick wall on my left.

"Hahaha. Very funny but we have now got six mins till the train leaves." I tell him and Zoe's looking at him skeptically as well, but he just sighs, grins, runs at the brick wall and vanishes into it.

"Oh, well, it's not like we would have found that by ourselves is it?" I ask

"No, I don't make a habit of running at brick walls, and judging by your relative sameness, neither do you" she grins back."on the count of three"

"One two three!"for the second time in ten minutes we count down together, then run through the brick wall.

We emerge onto a platform filled with smoke, owls and people.

There's a massive red steam engine with "hogwarts express" written on the front. The trains whistle blows and the conductor yells

"five minutes all aboard we leave in five minutes!"

I grab Zoe's hand and drag her over to the nearest carriage, there's still some space left in the luggage rack so we leave our trunks there but take our owls and our books with us while we check the compartments on the carriage, but they're all full

"next carriage?"I ask

"Well seeing as we have so many other options" she agrees.

We walk down the train checking every carriage As we go by.

"claudes! This ones got space! Zoe cries but then she backs away quickly and drags me around behind the Luggage

"Goile" she gasps. That's all the explanation I need.

We keep looking, then finally we find one thats only got two people in it, a "well rounded" boy with glasses who introduces himself as Neville Longbottom (yes I know, poor child with a name like that) who's also a first year, Lee Jordan, who's a year above us but not intimidating for some reason, though it might be that he's constantly cracking jokes and making us all laugh.

The train whistle shrieks and we slowly begin to chug of,gathering speed as we round the bend.

Zoe and I take the chance to catch up on everything:

She got her letter the same time I did but wasn't allowed to tell any one another then family, same as me.

She went to diagon ally the day after I did, also with Hagrid and she got her owl, who's called mouse, because he's tiny and for some reason Zoli thinks it's funny to call and owl mouse, but oh well.

**A/N: Please review ad follow my fav gal ~ GinnyWeasley5**


	3. Chapter 3

A voice comes over the speakers telling us that we will be at Hogwarts soon and that we should put our robes on if we don't have them on already and reminding us that any luggage left on the train will not be able to get to hogwarts until a week later.

"Should we change?" I ask zoli she yawns and nods

"We'll stay here, won't we Neville, and you girls can go get changed in the bathroom" lee suggests.

Me and zoli grab our robes and head out of the compartment into the corridor.

We find the bathroom easily enough, but there's only one ladies.

"Look, you get changed here and I'll use the one in the next carriage and meet you back in the compartment" I say and zoli nods gratefully.

I turn and make my way down the corridor, but there's two massively tall boys with red hair who have to be in the year above us walking towards me. They don't slow down at all so neither do I . Oh crap I wish I'd just waited for zoli to finish. They're getting closer and I know they've noticed me but I think they want me to stand aside. So that's exactly what I don't do. It gets to the point where they're about to run into me, then we all stop. They've booth got really confused expressions on they're faces. I stand there silently waiting and looking at them. They must. Be twins. At first I think they're identical but then I realize that one of them has a softer jaw line and the other has a freckle right under his eye like a tear. Well at least I can tell them apart. I wait for something to happen, but nothing does for a bit so I clear my throat and gesture like Im Politely asking them to move aside.

"You step aside, any way we're second years AND we out number you two to one."

Git. I can't really tell if he's joking. It seems like we managed to find a compartment with the only two nice boys in the whole school.

"Well firstly I'm a lady, so if you two were gentle men of any sort you'd step aside and secondly, I'm a small, shy, first year who's never been to Hogwarts before and you are two gigantic second year bullies intimidating me and barging past every one int the corridors" I say in a slightly affected voice, though they both snort at the shy bit.

"Look mate, You may be incredibly short, but that means we need more room right? So you should move over" Inquires freckle boy

"Must be a muggle thing, and what gave you the illusion that we might be gentle men?." the other one says, nudging him in the ribs and they both grin.

"Hey that's racist. Or, well, magicest? Witchwizardist? And would your mother approve of you not being gentle men? What if I told her both her so s we're intimidating innocent first years in the train corridor, before we even got to school?" I exclaim, but then collapse into giggles at the terror on their faces at the mention of their mother.

The train jolts and I stumble forward but the boy with the tear under his eye reaches out his arm and steadies me almost without thinking, but then draws his hand back quickly once I'm steady.

"We must be nearly there, come on Georgie, we still have to get changed" says the soft jaw. The both move past me now that I'm on the side, thanks to the train, but when he brushes past gorge winks at me before following his brother down the corridor back the way I came. I turn down the corridor and find the other bathroom.

I get changed then head back up to our compartment, checking the bathroom where zoli was but she's not there so she must be back in the compartment. I find it, then open the door and step through, to find the twins sitting there. Oh crap.

"Well if it isn't the small shy first year!" The soft jawed boy (who I later learn is Fred) exclaims.

Fred and George make my life hell for the next five minutes but when they've finished, I learn that they're lees best friend and despite my encounter with them before, they're not to bad.

The train slows to a stop and there's a frantic rush as we all try to get our rucksacks packed and our owls and our trunks.

"Oh crap Claude's our trunks are on the other carriage!" Zoli freaks. We get every thing else, say a hurried goodbye to the twins and lee then battle our way up the corridor to our trunks. We drag every thing outside, some how without incident, and follow hagrids gruff voice to the rest of the first years and pile our stuff up where he instructs.

"Over 'ere" he leads us down to the lake and indicates the boats lined up along the ledge. "He's kidding right? Please tell me he's kidding" I turn around and see Neville again.

"Some how I doubt he is" zoli speaking my thoughts as usual.

Neville is soon lost in the crown again but zoli grabs my hand so we stay together.

We're swept along by the crowd until I spot a vacant boat and drag us towards it.

I put one leg over, the whole boat rocking dangerously, but manage to swing the rest of me into the boat before I fall in. Zoli's next, she steps in a far more gracefully then I did, but then makes up for it by falling on her but. We laugh so hard the boat

Rocks dangerously, and somewhere over to our left I hear a splash as someone falls in.

It's four to a boat, so before long to Indian girls who must be twins hop on with us.

One of them makes it on alright but the boat casts of and starts to drift before the other is quite in. she starts to fall backward but I grab her hand and haul her on board. She gasps her thanks then we all fall to silence as the boat flows into the of the lake. The waters black, and every boat has one lantern at the front of it that gives an orb of white light, but I lost all my words, my breath and my thoughts when I saw the castle rearing up into the night sky. towers visible only where they block the stars, hundreds, no, thousands of windows, light ebbing from them like water or must be nearly 60 kids all on boats like us moving forward, but no one speaks, and I can't hear any one breathing so if I couldn't feel Zoli's arm pressed up against mine and see the clouds of her breath mingling with mine in the air before my eyes, I would think I was alone.

At first I thought the boat was drifting, but we're moving to fast, to purposeful, almost like the boat has a mind of its own. And out here on the lake, with one set of stars above us, another set glowing through the windows of the castle another seeping from the lanterns, and smaller weaker stars coming from eyes of all the children on the boats, I'd believe anything any one told me.

Mk'gonagle ushers us into the hall, lights blazing and thousands of voices roaring, so unbelievably different to out on the lake that it might never of happened.

She herds us and soon a slightly raggle taggle line forms along the edge of the Dias where the rest of the teachers sit. There's four massive tables, one in red, one in green, one in blue, and one in yellow.

Mk'gonagle brings out a stool and an old hat from thin air and places them in front of us. One by one the names of my soon to be class mates are read out, each child In turn sitting on the stool with the hat placed on they're heads, untill the hat declares them either a hufflepuff, a slytherin, a ravenclaw or a grifffindoor. It takes me a moment to realize that the hat is sorting them into houses.

"Assail, Miriam" is first, quickly sorted into hufflepuff. After that the names blur, untill I hear

"Krystal, Zoli" I strain on tippy toe trying to see. Mk'gonagle places the hat on her head and it's on there for the longest time imaginable, but finally "griffindoor" is shouted, to cheers and clapping from the table in red, and boos from the green table" she skips over and sits down, then turns around and waves at me.

"Long bottom,Neville" is next, allso sorted into griffindoor.

Then a boy and a girl who's names I don't know are sorted into ravenclaw and slytherin respectively.

"Patill, padma. One of the Indian girls from the boat. "ravenclaw" the hat yells after a moments deliberation.

"Patill, Parvati So they were twins, I knew it! Parvati is the one who almost fell in.

"Griffendoor" the hat pronounces as soon as it touches her head.

Then I hear mk'gonagle say "shrauwze, Claudia" and it takes me a moment to realize she means me. I walk up to the stool on shaking legs and plonk myself down, nearly missing the stool, and look up just in time to see mk'gonagle place the hat on my head.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN.**

**I actually started writing this fanfic ages ago (Literally ages, like the end of last year ages) for a friend of mine (yep you guessed it, her names claudia) and she did all the publishing for me (im the laziest person ive ever met).**

**so anyway ive written heaps more since then and (after some serios password issues) ive decided to publish it. I've read it and (it makes next to no sense to me but fingers crossed it will all fit in by the end) I really need to apologise for my shocking spelling and grammer in just about every thing (i can see mistakes in the an as i type, ill do better next time i promise (if you can be bothered to read more))**

**so yeah... (thats me shutting up so you can read the actual story, which is why you clicked on this this, not to read the AN even though your doing that anyway and im shutting up now)**

"Hmmm."

Ahhh, this is definitely the weirdest east thing to happen to me so Far today.

The hat is talking in my head. And it's reading what's there to.

More then slightly creepy.

"Well, your not dumb, but your quite smart enough for ravenclaw, no offense kiddo"

Did I just get insulted by a hat?

"Yep you did, but I said no offense, so it doesn't matter does it?"

I suppose not...

"Well, your unquestionably not ordinary, so I'm going to rule out hufflepuff."

Well, thanks I guess?

"You've lived a happy life so far, and apart from your irrational, small fear of mice, you have had to test your courage or face your fears."

Hey how did you know I was scared of mice? And it's not an irrational fear, do you know how many diseases they carry?

"Not as many as rats and apparently it's not a small fear either.

I don't know.

What would happen if I put you in slytherin?

No.

Your not cut out for slytherin"

Oh thank god, that leaves griffindoor, and that's where zoli is. Phew.

"Yes, your right I think griffindoor" but the griffindoor sounds different then the rest of what the hat said, and I realize that it's been yelled out for the whole hall to hear.

Mk'gonagle pulls the hat from my head and I stand up, almost giddy with relief, and rush towards zoli who hugs me hard among cheers from our new house members.

I look around at who else is sitting at our table as the sorting goes on

There's Neville further down the table and across from me is lee, and I suck in a breath as I realize that Fred and George must be here to.

I turn my head and sure enough, sitting next to lee in Fred, and next to me is George. Lee waves when he sees me notice him, and so does Fred, and George shouts "well done!" In my ear so loud it hurts but I grin any way and turn back to watch the sorting.

Once the sorting finished, Dumbledore gives a speech which basically outlines the rules, welcomes the first years and tells us when the quid ditch try outs are.

After he's finished, he gives a sweeping bow and instructs us to

"Tuck in!" Zoli turns to me confused,

"Tuck into what?" But before she's finished asking food materializes on the plates in front of us. I load up my plate with every thing, then look over at zoli

"WHAT THE HECK? Your surrounded by all this magnificent food and all you eat is mashed potato and salad!? I'm ordering you to have some of these chicken wings! Don't say no to roast beef you heathen."

"Hey I'm vegetarian 'member? Don't eat meat!" Jeez what a weirdo, But it takes all sorts I guess...

"Hey you know I can go down to the kitchen and ask them for some tofu or avocado or you know, whatever" lee offers looking concerned.

"Nah I'm right, don't ruin your dinner, but can you tell me where it is so I can go later and ask them to put some up tomorrow?" She asks

"Sure, I'll walk you down, how 'bout after class tomorrow?" He offers.

"Sounds great" she smiles. I feel a nudge in my ribs and turn, finding myself gazing into a pair of warm brown eyes

"Check out the love birds" George smirks, indicating lee and zoli. I giggle

"Hey I heard that!" Zoli exclaims

"Don't mind him, he's just jealous" lee grins

"Me, jealous? Of what?" George asks in mock shock.

"My ability to charm females into liking me, unlike you, who doesn't have a girl friend" lee answers mock serious. Doesn't have a girl friend. I file that little fact away into the back mind, but I'm only a first year so it's not like anything will happen...

Anyway, I haven't even met all the boys in my class yet, the only one I've met is Neville. There might be a young dicaprio in there!

"You sure he's not jealous that you're sitting across from the two prettiest girls in the school?" Zoli jokes jolting me back from my thoughts. We all laugh and lapse into the silence that only comes when people are eating yummy food very fast.

Zoli and I finish at the same time and start discussing what the sorting hat said.

I tell her about what the hat said and she tells me that she was either griffindoor or ravenclaw.

"The hat said something about hatred of homework? So that was that. Then he asked what I would do if I was dared to put my name in the goblet of fire, and I said I would and if I was old enough then I wouldn't need to be dared, so I'm in griffindoor" she finishes happily.

"Goblet of fire?" I ask her

"I read my copy of Hogwarts a history on the train" she grins back. Damn I need to get around to that.

Suddenly deserts pile up on the table in front of us, I sight almost as beautiful as the castle. Almost, but not quite. I load my plate so high I can barely see over the other side, then start shoveling.i only stop when I physically can't fit another bite in and lean back contentedly. I start talking to lee, then turn to Zoli, who's still shoveling like there's no tomorrow.

"Hah! Now we all know the real reason you barely ate any dinner!" I exclaim

"All right you caught me. I confess, there's no need to use force I'll come quietly" she grins

"Zoli Krystal. I, George weasely, on behalf of the ministry for magic arrest you for the grave deception that has taken place today at 9.07 PM in the great hall, Hogwarts" he says in a dramatic voice with a completely strait face. We all laugh.

"Your punishment, the confiscation of all the desserts currently in your possession, and the ban of any desserts to be consumed for the next week" I join in to more laughter.

"First years this way please" comes a pert voice from across the room. I nudge Zoli

"Second time tonight huh?" She grins back and we wave good night to the boys and head towards the voice.

The source of the voice turned out to be another tall red haired boy with freckles, who looks suspiciously like the twins.

"Hello every one. My names Percy" he introduced himself

"I'm Percy, the head boy of griffindoor, and this is the head girl, Penelope Clearwater" he indicates a blonde girl next him who's so short I mistook her for a first year.

"Now if you'll follow me, I'll lead you to your dormitories. He flushes his hand to ward the massive marble staircase and starts to walk up it.

"Relation of the twins?" I ask Zoli indicating Percy

"Not sure, looks like them but acts like a snot, dare you to go ask him" she grins

"All right I will, you coming?"

"Yep, I'll be right behind you watching to make sure you don't chicken"

"Phhh dreeeaaaaam onnnnnnn" I tell her

I walk up to Percy and say in my best posh voice

"Excuse me, are you by any chance a relation to the weasely twins?"

He turns to me startled, then checks behind him as if checking that I'm talking to him.

"Yes, they are in fact my younger brothers, and although they Mean well, I advise you to avoid them where ver possible." Huh. Some brother. I know I shouldn't but I really want to annoy him so I say

"Yes, I was first hand witness to their immaturity on the train. It must be so hard on you knowing that every one knows that your related and how that must change peoples opinions and reflect badly on you In a number of ways" I would continue but I'm cut short by Zoli, (who from her face evidently thinks I'm suicidal) e

"Cloudy come here look at this amazing painting" she babbled gesturing wildly at a random painting next to her, that when I check I realize is in fact an empty frame but luckily Percy has already swept ahead and doesn't even notice.

"Are you nuts?" She asks but then starts to crack up

I open my mouth to say that I most definitely am, but Percy has stopped in front of a picture of a fat lady.

"All right every, silence please" he waits until the whisper has died out before he continues

"This is the entrance to the griffindoor common room.

The password for this month is Mayfield" when he's said that the portrait swing open and we all clamber through into a cozy common room with a fire place and armchairs and other things that I don't have time to notice. Percy claps his Hands for silence again

"On my right we have the boys dormitories, and on my left the females. Girls, you can go Into the boys dormitories, but boys you may not enter the girls dormitories and I don't advise you try." Penelope leads all us girls up the staircase and tells us that our room is the second one on the left and shows us where the bathrooms are.

We thank her then all the girls trudge in and someone shuts the door. I grab zoli s hand

"There's going to be a massive que for the showers so let's go now" she agrees so we grab our jammies and go.

When we get back we find that every one is so tired that we've all agreed to go to sleep now and do introductions in the morning. My eyes are bleary As I turn and free fall onto my bed, asleep before I land.


	5. Chapter 5

I wake up and lie with my eyes closed.

I the inside of my eyelids is red, but blue at the bottom where my eye lashes block the light.

Eye half open one eye, ready to slam it closed like a clam should my clock read anything early.

It's seven thirty. Yes! I shut my eyes and roll over, then I remember that breakfast starts at eight and classes at nine. Crap. I bolt upright in bed and look around me. I'm in a fourposter bed, an absolutely amazing fourposter bed like something you would see in the movies. I didn't draw my curtains last night before I crashed so I can see the whole dormitory.

Most of the girls are still asleep, although there are a few girls up, in various stages of getting dressed and ready, and there's a two more girls blearily sitting up in bed like I am. I look out the window across the lake, which is sky blue reflecting from the sky. But my view is now obscured by a big brown owl tapping at the window. I sigh and drag my feat over to the window.

The owl alights on the window sill as soon as I have it open and sticks out his leg with a paper tied to it

"Oh that's for me!" a girl with the bushiest brown hair I've ever seen comes up next to me and takes the paper. She introduces herself as hermione granger and I introduce my self as well We talk for a bit then I excuse myself to go get ready.

Zolis still asleep! Mwahaha I laugh my evil laugh and run to the bathroom, wet Zolis towel and run back to the dormitory. I smother her face in cold water then pull it of her and run, laughing my head of, out the room and down the stairs into the common room.

I hear a yell of pure rage as I'm chased down the stairs, which turns into laughter as Zoli finishes waking up and realizes what happened.

"I'm going to kill you slowly!" she yells laughing.

You'll have to catch me first!" I yell back. I reach the bottom of the stairs and stop abruptly. About half of griffendoor house is down there, all staring at me in shock. I guess the don't see that many girls in twilight jammies running down the stars screaming about murder. My situation is not helped by Zoli slamming into me from behind, apparently unaware that her path was blocked.

Applause suddenly bursts from beside the fire place I turn and see lee, Fred and George laughing and clapping heading towards us. I'm suddenly very conscious of my not that thick jammy top with nothing underneath. I look over at Zoli but she's wearing black so that doesn't make me feel better and the boys are nearly here.

"Good morning ladies, I take it Zoli was forcefully woken up with that wet towel she now has in her hands" George asks. Both the twins seem oblivious to my problem but lees definitely realized. I cross my arms over my chest self consciously but Zoli seems to notice my predicament and she throws me the towel which I attempt to casually sling over my shoulder.

Phew it worked, I am a ninja!

"Yes, she did, and if she mysteriously disappears today you'll know why!" Zoli says

"I hate the idea of you two being in a dorm together, it can't be safe" George jokes looking at me. My breath catches a little bit.

"Oh come of it" Zoli grins

"Come on Claude's, if we don't go get changed now well miss breakfast, see ya boys" and she drags me up the stairs.

By the time we get back to the dorms most of the girls seem to have done introductions but I'm pretty sure I get all the names down, theres 9 girls in all.

We get changed into our uniforms and walk down the stairs then clamber through the portrait hole. We're walking down a corridor towards breakfast when Zoli suddenly grabs my hand and drags me into a class room on our right

"Uh Zolze?" I inquire

"Sshhhhhhh. Did you see the boy behind us? Not kidding he's the cutest boy ever, so hot!" She whispers

"The smallish one with dark hair?"

"No, the other one"

"The blond one?"

"It's sandy you heathen, and his eyes are sky blue and he's Irish" she says dreamily

"Uhm ok, but can we go have breakfast now, and then stalk him on the way to class?"

"Definitely. And he'll be at breakfast anyway "she adds as an after thought.

We make it down to breakfast without incident, pig out for a while, then get our timetables from professor Mk'gonagle.

Me and Zoli walk out of the grand doors towards herbology,pausing on the top step to take a deep breath and survey the grounds. We feel like queens from up here.

Today's been a complete blur of classes and new people and crazy places and talking nonstop and checking out Zoli's Irish boy, who's name turns out to be Seamus flannigan, and who's actually quite cute.

The last class of herbology is out late, they're only coming across the grounds now.

It's the year above us and me and Zoli wave to the twins and lee as they walk past, Fred keeps walking but lee and George stop and come over to us.

"Um, what's on your face...?" I ask

"I assume you are referring to the bulbous pussy welts left by the tentacles of the intentum barbosia?" Lee asks

"They're gross but they're pus is unbelievably useful for fake vomit" Fred adds

"Come on we better go or we'll be late" Zoli says dragging me away as we both wave goodbye to the boys. We hurry down to herbology behind the rest of the class, then duck through the doorway to the green house. Our herbology teacher is a short round woman with rosy cheeks and dirt all over her shirt.

" Hello class, my names professor sprout" she introduces herself

" Welcome to herbology, Which is the study of magical plant and their uses. For this term we will be growing mandrakes from seed, then harvesting them and learning about their uses. You'll need to be in pairs, and to save time I think I'll just assign them to you."

She holds up a sheet of paper with the class roll on it and taps it with her wand. All the names rearrange themselves into pairs and professor sprout hangs the list on the back of the door, stepping back as we all crowd in to find our fate.

Oh no I'm with shamus, Zolis going to kill me.

The rest of the lesson isn't to bad, shamus is pretty all right if you don't mind an accent, and I've managed to compliment Zoli about fifty times and draw attention to her whenever I can.

Professor sprout sets us a foot long essay on the correct way to plant a mandrake and whether it's better done at day or at night and why for homework.

She gives us a list of books we can get from the library if we're struggling.

At dinner Zoli and I decide to get the essay over with, and she volunteers to go get some books from the library so I trudge up to the common room on my own. I climb through the portrait hole and plop myself down in the armchair in front of the fireplace.

Then jump and nearly hit the roof with shock when there's a massive bang from beneath me.

"whattheheckwasthat?!" I cry. I hear alighted and turn to see Fred George and lee walking towards me.

"My god her face"

"Wish we had that on camera"

And it didn't even singe the chair!"

I've had enough.

"What the heck was that?" I repeat but slower.

"Snapdragon pops, our own design" Fred says proudly, pulling back the cushion to reveal a bright red thing not unlike a whoopee cushion.

"We needed to test them out so we hid one under there" lee says

"But we had no idea you'd be the one to sit on it." George adds hurriedly

"Yeah sorry about that" Fred agrees

"Nah that's all right" I grin

"They're pretty cool, did you make them? Can I have one?" I ask

"Yeah we do sorta owe her..." George says guiltily

"I'll go get you one" says lee and he bounds of

"I'm going down to dinner for extra dessert" Fred grins and races of. I slump back in my chair and then realize that it's George and me on our own…

I quickly fix my uniform up and wish there was something I could do with my hair before I realize what I'm doing. I cast around for something to say.

"So you and Fred play quidditch?" I ask. Jack pot.

George launches in to a detailed description of the team and clears some of the rules up for me, then starts shamelessly showing of. I giggle at some of his more outrageous stories and before long lees bounding back and I feel an almost disappointed. Stop being silly Claudia, he's a whole year above you!

"Here's your snappy, where's Zoli?" he asks

"Oh she went to the library to get us some books" I say.

"When did she go" lee asks

"Strait after dinner" I reply

"Um claudes, that was almost an hour ago" George says. Unbelievable! George was talking to me for a whole hour?

I sit forward and stretch

"I'll go get her,'see you boys" I clamber out of my comfy chair and through the portrait hole. I manage to find the library and I head toward the herbology section to see Zoli sitting on the table flirting shamelessly with a sandy haired boy who looks suspiciously lake shamus. Oh bloody hell. I manage to drag her away and thank she's already borrows the books so I get her out into the corridor and drag her up toward the common room.

"What the heck?" I ask

"I'm in love" she answers dreamily. Bloody hell, that makes two of us.

Wowwowwow where the bloody hell did that thought come from?

**AN**

**Right well this chapter isnt to bad, (the next ones way worse) no idea what that whole towel things about but i cant be bothered to change it :)**

**allso i realize that im really not being a subtle writer in this at all, you can pretty much guesse where its going but ill surprise you in the next one i swear.**

**allso i kept my last promise and worked double hard to find all the spelling mistakes (ok i lied, i used spell check) but i didnt bother with the AN so i can see at least 10 mistakes even with out the spellcheck.**

**untill the next chapter :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN.**

**OK so at the end of the last chapter I mentioned something about worst to come?**

**Yeah well this is it.**

**I seriously dunno what the fuck I was thinking when I wrote this and I very nearly worked up the embarrassment to change it before I published.**

**Nearly being the key word in there.**

**So anyway...**

**Hope you enjoy this more then I did and I'm shutting up now.**

"...And he didn't like anybody last week, but there's a new rumor going around that he's got a massive crush on some girl who, to quote, 'is the prettiest lass in the school' Zoli chirps happily.

"How do you know all this?" I ask looking out the window in a history of magic.

It's been a whole week since I found Zoli flirting with Seamus in the library, not much of interest has happened since then.

"I'm partners with lavender brown in herbology, I hear every single scrap of gossip that any one in the school knows." She replies

"Wow that's pretty useful, what's the latest?" I inquire sitting up strait.

"Well, Angelina turner dumped Zachariah's smith, something about suspected cheating but we still don't have the details on that one And Justin lokam said the he would never date Alicia Spinet because she plays quidditch and "dresses like a boy" and Ron-" she babbles without really stopping for breath.

"OK, how about someone we know?"

Well, Ron and Harry from our year had a fight with some of the slytherens from our year, three of Which had to go to the hospital wing, pansy Parkinson included" she offers

"Nice, wish we'd been there" I grin "what else you got?"

"Well, lee and his girl friend are on pretty shaky ground, I think they're have a week or two of.

Also we have our long standing gossip, for instance George, who's in love with this girl from his year and has been for nearly a year now"

Why do I have a sinking feeling in my stomach?

I mean it's not like I liked him or anything, and even if I did, he's a year above so he wouldn't like me any way... So it doesn't matter. Nope it spent matter at all.

Why can't I stop thinking about it?

we're having lunch and zolis talking animatedly to me but I'm not really listening to a word she's saying.

Suddenly Seamus drops into the seat opposite us.

"Hey Zoli, can you come help me with my herbology essay, the one comparing the different rate of growth or something?" he asks. I want to point out that it was a partner project, and I his partner have already done it, but I'm 110% sure that Zoli would stab me with her butter knife.

" Sure, mines up in the common room and I've still got the book out from the library about the diff…" her voice fades as they walk out of the hall.

I turn back to my pumpkin soup and try to concentrate on eating it.

"Hey, do you recommend the pumpkin or the tomato soup?" I look up and see George has sat down in zolis empty seat across from me.

"Tomato" I mutter

" Excellent choice!" he agrees and ladles himself a massive helping

"Pass the croutons would you?" I hand them over and turn back to my soup.

"Me an George were thinking about slipping some of the pus we got in herbology last week into snapes tee, won't kill him but should be hilarious" he grins

"How on earth would you manage that? I ask

"Easy, just go down to the kitchen and put some in his cup, then he won't know who did it" he says proudly

"And you don't think he'd just ask the house elves who came down and put the pus into his cup?" I point out

"Damn it! Didn't think of that he exclaims

"Come on, your a wizard! There has to be someway you could disguise yourself." I say

"What did you have in mind?" he asks

"Your the expert, you tell me" I reply

"Well Polijuice potion is the easiest, and we have some left over from that job with filch…" he trails of

"Then all you need to do is get a hair of someone you really don't like, then polijuice it and you've got them perfectly framed!" I exclaim. We spend the rest of lunch talking about different possibilities for our person to frame.

After lunch I walk out into the entrance hall and decide to head down to the library for some last minute study on our popquize coming up in charms.

As I turn left into a corridor I run head first into Ben goile. Oh shit.

I try to step around him but he block my path

"Where are you in such a hurry to?" he drawls

"library…"I mutter with my head down not looking at him.

"What a coincidence, I was just heading there myself." He drapes an arm lazily round my shoulders and steers me forward. I'm still looking at my shoes, so I'm not quite 100% sure, but I'm pretty sure this isn't the turn for the library…

"Where are we g" I start but he cuts me of

"It's a short cut" I refuse to loom at him and I try to subtly step away from him but he tightens his arm around my shoulders and pulls me uncomfortably close. He leans in and whispers in my ear

"Don't be silly, you know you want to"

What? Want to what? I finally look up at him and see his eyes fixed hungrily on my chest. Oh. Want to oh.

I step back and try to untangle his arm from around me but pushes me through the closest door and into a broom cupboard. I struggle and try to get up but pushes me and I stumble. He wraps one arm around my waist and the other one sneaks under the hem of my shirt. I hit him as hard as I can, but he side steps, then brings a hard punch to the side of my head. I slump and he pins me against a wall, his hand more persistent, making it's way higher up. I'm to dazed to do anything as he reaches my bra, his other hand at my back trying to get it unclipped.

My head clears and I bring my knee up hard between his legs and he squeals with pain and slumps on the floor. I turn and run blindly out of the cupboard and keep running till I find myself outside. I stumble down to the lake and flop down beside it, bursting into tears. Then the sobs come. I hear a voice behind me

"Excuse me miss are you all right?" I turn and see Fred

"Oh my god it's you Claude's! Are you ok? What happened?" oh Asks and he kneels down beside me

I think about telling him what happened, but I'm sort of embarrassed. No scratch that, I'm really embarrassed.

"Yeah I'm fine"I make a lie up on the spot "I tripped and twisted my ankle and you know what they say, "a good cry can fix anything!" I've never heard anyone say that, and from his face neither has he but he let's it slide. We talk for a the rest of lunch about anything and every thing, but neither of us mentions me crying again until the bell rings. As he's helping me up George asks "are you sure your all right? is there anything I can do to help?"

I think about it for a sec

"Yeah there's one thing you can do, when you put the pus in the kitchen, use this" I say holding out one beachy blonde curly strand of hair that I pulled from my robes.

**AN.**

**Yep an AN on both ends, believe me life could be worse :)**

**So anyway, thank you for persevering and reading it, I'm literally cringing in my chair at what you must be thinking but I'm not going to dwell on it**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN.**

**Right well this chapters a bit better, I don't mind the beginning at all; but the endings fucked.**

**Also I epically suck at skating so I not sure how realistic the whole skating scene is...**

**Anyway ill shut up.**

"Dear mum, dad, pat, Ollie and kat,

How are you all? I'm great!

I'm at Hogwarts and you won't guess who else is... Zoli! I know right? She was at the park when you dropped me of mum!

It's snowing here which is weird because it's spring home in auz isn't it?

How's school going?

Say hi to every one from me,

Write again soon,

Love always

Claudia

Xxx"

I roll up the letter and get changed into my blue dress. (it's the weekend so we don't need to wear our uniform)

I push back the fat lady and walk towards the owlery leaving a still sleeping Zoli in the dormitory behind me. It's still dark but I don't mind, we learned lumos in charms on Thursday, so I light my wand tip.

I unlatch the owlery door and nudge it open with my hip. I find Charlie curled up next to a big brown owl on one of the roosting racks.

I pick him up and walk with him over to the window. He hops of my arm and holds out his leg, He's such a legend. When I've tied on his load I pick him up and hold him for a while looking out over the lake and forests and mountains. It's so different from home in Australia. A single hippogriff wheels over the lake. The lake more polished then a mirror without a ripple so the hippogriff has a silent brother soaring beneath it.

I release Charlie and watch as he wheels round one the towers then turns and follows the hippogriff for the first few minutes of his long journey, but before long the hippogriff veers left over the forest.

I stay standing at the window, the wind blowing my hair around my face and fluttering my skirt.

Hearing the latch shut behind me I turn around startled. It's Fred and George, both carrying letters and owl treats. Slapping my skirt down I grin and say good morning to them both, then help them attach the letters on to the owls.

Suddenly we hear footsteps in the corridor and a cat purr then the sound of someone fumbling with the latch.

"Filch" Fred hisses and dives under the owl racks George launches himself behind the owl food drums. I stand there dumbly unsure of what to do, but George reaches out and grabs me round the waist dragging me behind the drums with him. Not a moment to soon, filch has finally managed to get the latch undone and he shuffles into the room.

"Why are we hiding?" I whisper to George

"Well we're not meant to be out of bed yet" he whispers back

"Really? We're sprawled behind bins of mouse tails because we got out of bed early?" I ask him skeptically

"Oh all right, Fred and I may be sending an order in to zonkos for 13 different items, 11 of Which are banned" he grins. Bloody hell he's an idiot, but I can't help grinning back.

"Well how come you dragged me behind here with you?"

"Oh please, don't pretend that your not enjoying being squished up with a handsome boy like me" George grins. I turn away so he can't see me blush

"Oh ha ha, but seriously, there's bird shit every where!" I whisper back"

"The mere fact that you were in the same room as me when the letter was sent is enough evidence to convict you of any number of things in filches mind" he points out and I nod in agreement

Filch keeps shuffling around doing gods knows what for what seems like ages but probably isn't that long, although any length of time feels like ages when your crouched behind bird feed bins at five in the morning.

Oh great my right legs cramping. No that's it I have to move. I shift my leg to the right and fall over strait onto George. I blush and am about to get up when filch walks right past the bins and we both freeze.

This peachy, just peachy. I'm sprawled right across him and his arms a little high up on my thigh for comfort. This is really awkward. Like really, probably one of the worst things ever. Go away filch! I beg in my mind but he just stands there in front of the bins less then half a meter from us.

Finally he moves away and we carefully extract each other from the tangle of limbs made up of both of us.

I'm suddenly cold in the absence of him.

I swat the bird shit of my skirt and get most of it of my shirt it's dry though so it comes of easy unlike Fred, who's been underneath the roosting birds, several of Which decided to take a drop on him. He tries wiping it of but it just smears all over him while me and George crack up.

"Ah well, you can't fix it flaunt it right?" he grins in defeat. I turn my attention back to getting it of myself.

"Is there any on my back?" I ask turning around

"Yeah there's heaps I'll get it for you" George offers quickly and leans over brushing my back.

I try not to grin as fingers brush my back. Fred comes over to survey George's handiwork.

"You missed a some" he says cheekily and starts brushing of my but and slapping it.

"Oi!" George says slapping Fred's hand away before I can do anything. I glance at George gratefully and he nods back while Fred laughs.

"Ignore him" I say to George " he can't get girls by himself so he reduced to molesting first years" George grins back at me.

"Oh put your eyeballs back in your heads and let's go get breakfast" Fred commands

I plop down at the table and just load up my first mouthful when Zoli launches herself into the seat next to me nearly in tears

"Hey what's up are you ok?" I ask her

"yeah I'm fine, the lakes frozen over so we're allowed to go ice-skating Seamus asked me to go with him tonight and two of the ravenclaw girls heard and I think they might have been jealous or something because the were teasing me a lot for some reason and I'm really worried because I don't know what to wear and I really can't ice-skate and he's one of the best in the school apparently and i must be tired as well and it's my birthday and nobodies noticed" she gushes miserably and burst into tears. Oh shit I completely forgot about her birthday. Shit shit shit.

"Happy birthday angel" I say giving her a big hug and holding her.

"Don't worry your prezzies going to be here this afternoon, but right now your going to stuff yourself with pancakes and waffles and toast then we are going to go practice your iceskating so you don't Fallon your but tonight, then well comeback up to the dormitories to get you dressed in something gorgeous and if we run into those stupid ravenclaw then all the better. I order. She nods nimbly and starts stuffing.

"Hey he asked you to iceskating with him?" she nods

"So he asked you out so he's your boyfriend?" she stares at me in shock, then smiles and hugs me so hard I can't breath.

"I'm going to go get us skates, I'll meet you out by the lake in twenty minutes 'k?" she nods and I hurry out to find us skates and find Seamus. When I locate him chatting with his friends in the common room I drag him away and explain the birthday situation to him. We agree to surprise her tonight after dinner with prezzies and a cake and a bit of a party in the common room. I then rush around telling all of our friends, then run out of the room trying to find George. I finally find him sitting in a corridor hurling dung bombs.

"Hey George, do you have any unopened zonkos stuff Incan buy of you?" I ask and explain the situation for the second time in minutes.

"Yeah iv got heaps of stuff you can have" he grins

"thanks so much, can I pay you back tomorrow?" I ask him

"Oh please for you there's no need to pay, I've got piles and piles of stuff! Do you want me to wrap It of..." but I cut him of with a hug

"Thank you so much your my knight in shining armor" I proclaim. He blushes and mumbles something that I don't quite hear but I think is

"If I'd known it was that easy I'd have done it ages ago" but probably just wishfully thinking.

I finally find to pairs of ice-skates then hurdle out onto the grounds. I see Zoli sitting down under a tree and bellow her name and she comes running.

We spend all morning trying to get Zoli to be able to skate upright. I live around the corner from the ice rink in Melbourne so I'm a bit of an expert.

Finally at 1.25 to the minute we get her skating on her own, not only stably but gracefully Which is an advantage for a date. We break for lunch for an hour then spend the rest of the afternoon practicing with my arm either around her shoulders, around her waist or just holding hands until she's comfortable with all three.

We're running out of time so we run up to our dormitory and start to get her ready.

"No claudes you get gorgeous to, then come down and have a skate as well, there'll be heaps of people there tonight, and your up to date on all your homework to." She pleads.

I consent so she picks out my out fit while I choose hers. I find this absolutely gorgeous sky blue dress that shimmers. It's fitted at the top but gradually becomes looser further down so it will be easy to skate in. I also pull out two pairs of ballet tights so her legs don't freeze of, and a black cardigan and matching gloves and woolen beanie.

She's chosen me a turquoise dress with black tights, scarf, beanie and an absolutely amezeballs pair of black leather gloves. I chuck every thing on then reverently slip on the gloves, I feel like one of those old-fashioned girls out of pride and prejudice or something. Then we both Stand back and look at each other admiring our own handiwork.

While solis braiding my hair I casually ask her about the rumor about George being in love with someone.

Well, it had gone a bit stale that one but then yesterday George asked Katy about weather or not to give a girl flowers and she said yes which is completely irrelevant. Any way, she told Alicia who told dean who told Ginny who told lavender who told me" I feel something sinking inside me

"Wow" I say "I had no idea stuff spread like that!"

Anyway by that time my hair was done so we started on makeup, keeping to a minimum so we look more natural.

"All right time to go, you look gorgeous" I tell her

"Not as gorgeous as you" she smiles back

"Hey we're twins, we look the same" I grin and we both laugh.

When we get to the bottom of the stairs semus is waiting there for zoli. He's completely speechless for a moment then he offers her his arm and with one last wave from Zoli they disappear through the portrait hole.

I lean agains the bannister unsure of what to do now that I'm all dressed up with skates but no partner. Then I feel an arm link with mine on either side and the twins are dragging me towards the portrait hole

"Hey! Where are we going?" I laugh as the continue to drag me all the way outside to the lake.

"You looked so forlorn standing there that we thought we'd do you the honor of skating with you" Fred pronounces regally.

"No you weren't looking forlorn" George contradicts quickly " but we did here that your the best female skater in you year so we thought we'd find out if that was true" he grins as we all sit down and jam on our skates.

They both stand up and bow in unison

"May I have this skate?" they chorus

"Why certainly my good sirs" I say daintily holding a hand out to them both. The lead me onto the lake and put an arm each around my waist and we skate.

No joke the twins are the best sisters I've ever met, my old skating coach would've been speechless. I think because they are twins they can read dab others mind, either that or they always skate with one girl between them, because the guide me flawlessly. I start to spin and George let's me go and skates to the left then Fred hurls me still spinning across the ice to George who catches me, stops me spinning and leans me over backwards to massive cheers from every one watching. Then George picks me up and sends me sliding back to Fred and the spend the next hour throwing me around the frozen lake until I make them stop so I don't vomit. We leave the lake to cheers from all the other couples, then Fred decides to take a victory lap but ends up skating with a pretty girl from his year. George and I trudge up to the castle to the together.

"Here" George says pulling me behind a statue of a unicorn. He holds out a bottle to me, winks, takes a big gulp and twists into giole

"Pollijuice!" I shriek grabbing it from him and holding it up to my lips

"Nonono," he yells snatching it back "we can't both be goile, here, this doesn't have anything in it yet, who do you want to be?" he asks

" Well Ben goiles got a little brother, cabb I think? Or there are two ravenclaw girls I'd like to frame, only we'd have to go by appearance only because I don't know they're names…" I trail of

"How bout we walk around for a bit then ill knock out whoever you want for you" he grins

"It's like your taking me shopping, but in a slightly unusual way" I grin

"Well I'm a slightly unusual guy" he winks and we head of to go shopping

We wander around for a bit but settle for Pansy Parkinson who we find tormenting Neville who's incredibly grateful to have his attacker knocked down.

At first he's shocked to see goile (ha! Someone else who hates giole!) But when we explain what we're doing and swear him to secrecy all he does is request we put some in malfoys cup as well.

On the way down to the kitchen we decide how to play it, and go for the romantic approach figuring it will make things even worse for our victims when the rumors start. We do a couple practices, pantomiming exuberant affection, with things like "oh any thing for you darling" and "your love lends me the courage darling" and my favorite by George: "oh darling, for a kiss of yours there's nothing in this world i wouldn't do, I would move mountains, build a palace with my bare hands, I would face any peril, all for a kiss of yours" it's gets worse from there as we try to outdo each other all the way to the kitchen. When we finally arrive we take a moment to calm down before we go in. I've never been into the kitchens before, and since I'm a muggle, I've never seen a house elf either. George takes my hand and laces our fingers together and it takes me a moment to remember we're just playacting but when in do I throw myself into it with gusto, I want to make it as bad as possible for goile. I call George Ben as many times as I can as we're swept along by the herds of house elves to a small table with two seats. George drags his seat around beside mine and I lean into him giving my best imitation of Pansy Parkinson's shreiky giggle. After we George ourselves on little cakes we ask if we can walk around and

"See what's going to be for dinner and the best place to sit" I draw the attention of all the house elves by shrieking and insulting them under the disguise of pansy, about something I says under cooked or the wilted spinach or other nonsense. George takes my hand and drags me toward to portrait hole and I notice his hair is more copper then blond and getting redder by the second. We stumble out shut the door and collapse into giggles.

"Mission a success!" George pronounces " I know snapes place is three from the centre on the right, but I couldn't put any In dracos because students don't have designated seats" he gasps between laughing.

I put my hand to my face and feel my Nose shrink back.

"Back to normal?" in ask George and he nods but I count to ten just to be sure before I head back in the kitchens. I ask them if it's not to late for a birthday cake fir after dinner. They tell me not to be silly and ask what sort I want.

"Could it be chocolate? And absolutely massive so we can share it with every one"

The ask what I want written on it, I think about it for a bit and decide on "happy birthday nutcase, we all love you"

We head back up to the dorms and get changed out of our skating stuff just in time for dinner. I see Seamus and Zoli walking into the entrance hall from outside. He has his arm casually around her waist and she's leaning into him. I leave them to it and find somewhere to sit at the table but within two minutes she's sitting next to me with no sign of Seamus.

"Hey! Where's Seamus?" I ask her

"Oh please, I spent all night with him, I'm hanging out with YOU my crazy twin" I give her a massive hug.

"So how was it? Did he kiss you? Are you two official?" I ask

"It was heaps of fun! He's a dealt good skater so the one time I nearly fell he swooped in and caught me princess style but then he wouldn't put me down till I threatened to tip us both" she grins "and he did kiss me, but i'm not sure if we're official but he's asked me to go for a walk around the castle for some reason." I decide not to tell her that that reason is most likely to be to find a broom cupboard.

"Well I guess we had better go do your makeup again and get you changed huh?" I ask her and lead her out of the great hall and up to the common room. I let her go first and as she pushes back the portrait of the fat lady the whole common room bursts into happy birthday led by an out of tune Fred and George. In fact they are so far out of tune that it has to be on purpose. I follow her in to see a three layered chocolate cake covered with candles that are singing along with every one and doing harmonies. The icing seems to be shimmering from color to color and there's little chocolates orbiting the cake.

Zoli s completely speechless and she's hugging me so hard I don't think I can breath. True to his word george has a massive pile of presents wrapped up which he gives to her saying they're from the twins lee and I. She's over the moon with the zonkos stuff and Seamus got her a silver necklace that's a four leaf clover with a green heart on the same chain. I don't know where he got it from but it looks amazing and brings out her eyes and makes them sparkle. The twins produce butter-beers and hand them round as someone starts the music so we all start dancing.

I think I might have had two many butter beers, either that or the fact it's two in the morning, but the rooms tilting to the left… or is it the right?

I'm not sure but now it's spinning and I collapse. "It's stopped spinning claudes" I announce in my head "no duh" I reply. I feel a hand come round my back and haul me to my feet.

"had a bit much to drink have we" George grins but I can smell the beer on his breathe as well, Which excites me.

"lost count after 12" I say

"wow I'm impressed more then 12 in one night and you haven't passed out yet?" and I can tell he is impressed. We keep talking and our heads keep getting closer and closer together until i can't say anything because if I move my lips will kiss him. So we both stay there a while until Zoli finds us and tells me she's going to bed so I go with her. When we're up the stairs and out of sight of every one below she bursts into tears and runs into our dormitory. I run after her and hug her as she sobs. The rooms tilting again but I refrain from commenting and just hold her.

Finally she stops sobbing long enough to tell me what happened.

"me an, me an Seamus." she hiccups "we were dancing… then we left the common room and were walking towards… towards… then we were kissing…" she stops as she starts to sob. I think she may have drunk even more then men because she having trouble speaking.

"we were kissing hen we were out side and we were making out out side… and his hands… he wanted to keep going… and Im drunk and I wasn't sure what was happening and he put his hands down my top and was trying to get my tights of and all I could say was "I'm cold I'm really cold" but he wasn't listening and I tried to push him away but he lay on top of me and pulled my dress down at the front but then I punched him really really hard… and he wasn't moving and I think he's dead. I think he's dead and I killed him" she cries. I manage to convince her that she didn't kill him and I start sobbing and I tell her what happened to me and goile and she hugs me hard and we booth lie there on my bed holding each other and cry ourselves to sleep.

Was it really only this morning that I hid from filch in the owlery?


	8. pomfrey dundundun

**AN.**

**sorry for a) not posting for ages b)the spelling c)the grammer (i didnt even bother using proof reader).**

**anyway its so late i cant even begin to tell you, ive been doing home work (well about half the time anyway) for the last 4 hours so im pretty much asleep in my chair...**

**yeah anyway, love you all, have fun!**

**xxx**

I wake up at the same time as Zoli.

"oh shit we slept in our dresses"she moans

"pleh" I agree.

We trudge to the bathroom and soak in the shower for over an hour.

"I've got the worst headache I've ever had" I moan

"hangover" she agrees

"hospital wing?" I ask

"quickly before we die" she moans and we're in so much pain that she's not even joking.

Zoli passes out on the way to the hospital wing but wakes up when When I put cold water on my face from the nearest girls bathroom.

"save yourself, I'm not going to make it" she orders, rolls over and falls asleep. O stand there stupidly for a few minutes. Well actually I have no idea how long I stood there for. Finally Fred and George troop past on their way to the hospital wing as well and Fred offers to carry her.

"ugh can you carry me two?" I moan

"I'll carry you" George mumbles picking me up and with out further preamble the twins turn and carrie us towards the hospital wing.

I'm in to much pain to enjoy George carrying me, and I think i fall asleep at one point but we finally mAke it.

"more party goers?" madam pomfrey smiles sympathetically. We nod dumbly as she passes us all glasses of a bright green potion which we scull then i wake Zoli up and shove her glass down her throat.

"that potion will take about 20 minutes to take effect so you can sleep on one of the hospital beds while you wait. We troop through to find half our house already Lying on beds asleep.

When I finally wake up I've completely missed breakfast and i have five minutes to get to herbology.

I roll over and start to shake Zoli but I can't get her to wake up.

"Come on zolz! We have five minutes!" I yell at her.

She's not moving.

"Madam pomfrey" I shriek slapping zolis face.

"She's all right dear" madam pomfrey grabs my hands to stop me whacking zoli "she woke up a little while ago and wasn't feeling any better, so she's staying her for today and I gave her a sleeping potion. You can come and visit her at lunch and pick her up before dinner" she tells me. I nod and sprint down to herbology. On the way I see shamus and I sneak up from behind, hitting him with protificus totalis. He's blocking the passage so I shove him into the nearest cupboard then hex him with every thing I know then rush to herbology hoping no one finds him for a week.

Seamus doesn't turn up during herbology so I have to do all the work on my own but I was worth it, and professor sprout gives him a weeks detentions for wagging. He doesn't show up for any other classes but when I bring Zoli some cake for lunch he's there in the bed under the window. He looks up at me and narrows his eyes but I just walk over to zolis bed and draw the curtains. "I brought cake" I tell her and she tucks in.

"Did u send Seamus here?" she asks

"yep" I answer proudly

"how?" she grins

"protificus totalis, shoved in a cupboard then every hex I know" i laugh "though I should've probably waited until you were out of here but oh well. Was it awkward?" I ask her

"nah I just pretended to be asleep"

"were you bored?"

"it wasn't to bad" she laughs "the twins came in in third period. They said they were wagging and thought they'd drop in on me" she grins "and neville dropped in to say hey and make sure I was all right. And lee came to the door but he only waved then disappeared when Ron harry and hermiome dropped by. And Padma and Parvati came, and about twenty minutes ago Ernie mckmillan from huffle puff came and said a late happy birthday, Ghent he offered to do my potions essay for me if I wasn't up to it"

"why are you blushing?" i ask her

"I'm not!" she denies

"yeah of course not" I giggle " any way did you take him up on his offer" I inquire with one eyebrow raised "cuz if you did then I'm going to copy it" I grin

"nah, I don't want him to think of me as a dumb blonde so we're meeting after dinner on Thursday and he's going to help me" she tells me

"ok, A) you can't be a dumb blonde, your a brunette

B) you don't need any help with potions, you got 100% in last weeks popquize and

C) isn't this abbot soon to be going on a date?" I ask

"hey it's not a date! She replies heatedly

"yeah acourse it ain't" I grin "any way I have to go or I'll miss transfiguration I say kissing her on the forbear and rushing out of the wing.

When i go to pick Zoli up before dinner she's waiting for me outside the wing bouncing on the balls of her feet.

"what took you so long?" she asked

"I didn't take long!" I exclaim indignantly

"but dean picked up Seamus ages ago" she windges

"my lady forgive me I beg you" I grin " did you talk to Seamus?"

"yeah, he said he was really sorry and blamed the butter beer so we're friends again but I made it clear nothing was going to happen romantically" she fills me in

"good for you" I grin "but do you know what will be ebb better for you? Dinner" we laugh and race to the great hall.

Zoli beats me but only just. We plonk ourselves down across from the twins

"feeling better?" they ask Zoli

"yep, back to normal thanks to madam pomfrey" she grins

"yeah, me 'n Fred would probably be dead by now if it wasn't for her" George grins

"that woman deserves a meddle. Do you remember that time when we tried to let of these firecrackers inside our dorm but they hit our dung bombs and our whisbees Wichita all blew up in our face?" Fred asks George

"god yes, she didn't even ask what happened, just shoved various potions down our throat and sen us away" he sighs reminiscently

"saint" Fred agrees

"rriiiigggghhhttttt" I say

"can we come to the wedding?" Zoli asks rolling her eyes

"attention please students" professor Mk'gonagle holds up her hands for silence for silence.

George nudges me with his foot

"notice a certain teacher who's not at the staff table?" he grins

"I can't see goil or parkinson anywhere" I giggle

"Im bringing you the unfortunate news that professor Snape will be unable to teach potions for this upcoming week so you may use potions as an extra study period in the library" mkonagle tells us

"not bloody likely" the twins grin in unison

"oh crap zolz I didn't tell you but we have d.a.t.d.a. Homework, and quirrel specifically said to me that you had to do it and I left your copy up in the classroom" I groan

"Well thats all right seeing as your going to go get it for me" she smiles sweetly. Oh bloody hell I can't wait.

"I'll come with you" George offers. Suddenly it doesn't seem so bad after all.


	9. so close and yet so far

**AN:**

**So this is kinda a tiny chapter...**

**Just a not very well written tidbit and your going to be shocked but I changed the end. (only the very very end, the rest is still wierd) I know, I couldn't believe I could be bothered either:)**

**Also sorry for the weird as AN on the last chappy, I just read it and well it was very late at night.**

**Ttfn**

"Stop it!" I giggle shoving George over to stop him from copying my walk

"Aw come on" he grins "you have a nice walk"

"I'm not sure how to respond to that" I shove him again "come on it's this way" I remind him

"No, it's not" he frowns "we're going to Quirrels classroom right?"

"Yeah, so it's left" I say confused

"No, it's right you dumb arse"

"No, it's left! Have you even been to this part of the castle before?"

"Come to think of it no" he scratches his head. I look around, and nothing rings a bell.

"Um neither have I" I frown

"Have you even been to this part of the castle?" He mimics grinning

"Oh shut up" I laugh "it's right you dumb arse" I mimics him and we collapse into giggles

He drapes his arm around my shoulders and we stumble down a random corridor still laughing our heads of.

Finally after ten minutes of wandering choosing turns at random George recognizes a statue of a fat witch. He leans in and whispers conspiratorially

"There's a secret passage behind there that leads to honey jukes" he whispers "we should go sometime" he grins. O my god did he just ask me out to hogs mead? I'm only a first year and I can't go legibly until third grade, but somehow it doesn't surprise me that George would have a way of getting there that breaks all the rules and that excites me.

"Sure" I smile looking back at him "but howsabout we go get the stuff from Quirrel first?"

"Yes, since that's the reason we're here in the first place" he agrees

It takes us another ten minutes but we make it to Quirrels office and collect the homework without MIS hap. We wonder vaguely back in the direction of the Griffendoor common room chatting and laughing.

"Admit it, it's a proven fact that gingers are more attractive then brunets" George demands.

"Is not!" I exclaim "most people wouldn't go out with a ginger, and are you calling me unattractive?"

"No, people have no issue with red hair unless they're in Slytherin, it's brunets who 'blend into the background" that most people wouldn't date." He decides

"Blend into the back ground?" I splutter "and I repeat, are you calling me unattractive?" I demand

"Most people would say that brunets are unremarkable" he grins and stops walking

I stop as well and look at him. "So I blend into the background, am unattractive and unremarkable?" I ask heatedly, not entirely sure why it means so much to me what he thinks

"Not at all" he says quietly

"But you just said, and I quote, most people would say that brunets are unremarkable and unattractive!"

"Ah but I'm not most people now am I?" He grins quietly, stepping closer

My face is still hot but my indignation is fast disappearing, leaving a blush on my face. Apparently George doesn't know it's a blush.

"What I'm trying to say here is the opposite of what I did say because that wasn't what I was trying to say, I was trying to say it but then I said it backwards. Sorry I thought you'd pick it up"

"No one could pick that up" I roll my eyes but smile.

Its then that I notice his face moving a lot closer. Like a lot. Like I don't think I can talk because if I move my lips I will be kissing him and I'm not sure what I want right now.

"Ah mister Weasley" I jump about a foot and look terrified at mk'gonagle while George doesn't seem remotely concerned and stands unmoved with an unimpressed expression on his face.

"I'm glad you and miss Jones are keeping amused however you owe my two nights detention for the incident last Tuesday involving the nifflers set loose in my class room" now she's the one looking unimpressed.

"Oh um I have to go professor, homework..." I squeak. "so ummm, ill see you around George" and I hurry of, mentally berating myself, "ill see you around?" wtf was I thinking?!

**AN.**

**Yeah sorry I changed her sir name, I couldnt remember the other one that I started with...**


	10. Very long chapter :)

**AN.**

**well I'd like to apologise, im now fairly sure that ernie is in hufflepuff not raven claw... but bear with me and use your imagination.**

**And i would allso like to stress that a wrote this a very very very long time ago when being called a slut was still a big deal, nowadays its more of an endearment or a nickname then a sexist lable.**

**and lastly ill make you a deal, if you do anything, follow fave review whatever (even horrible reviews) (scratch that, especially horrible reviews :) then i will have another chapter up within 12 hours or less.**

**up to you :)**

**xxx**

I wake up with a smile on my face, must have had a good dream. Then I remember George almost kissing me. I grin and roll over to check the time. 7:30, no point going back to sleep I spose...

I pull pack the curtains and stand up stretching brrr it's cold oh I know, hot shower.

Very hot shower.

Two hours of hot shower.

Mmmmmm

Might as well wake up Zoli, then we can talk while we have our showers; so I whack her over the head and after some, shall we say, persuasion, she agrees.

We step into cubicles next to each other and turn on the hot taps full blast.

I tell her again what happened with George and she agrees with me that he's the most beautiful boy ever, that there's nothing wrong with red hair, that Mk'gonagles a bitch to show up when she did and George is hot. We're quit for a while then Zoli asks if I want to go watch the team tryouts tomorrow night

"Definitely! George and Fred are trying out for beaters, they'll be good because they'll have that twin mind reading connection thing. We should go give them morale support, do you think it's ambitious much to make a sign or banne..." I start but I'm cut short when a massive glob of shampoo falls on my head and half goes in my mouth

"Please just shut up about Ginger wonder boy for a while, like a long while, ok?" she begs in exasperation. Indignantly I grab my shampoo bottle and squirt a massive blob on my hand then take aim carefully and hurl it over into Zoli s cubicle.

I'm assuming from her spluttering and coughing I got a bulls eye and open my mouth to laugh just as her return fire of conditioner hits me. All he'll breaks lose and we're at war for the next half hour until we're both completely out of shampoo. And conditioner.

"Well at least I don't need to wash my hair tonight" Zoli giggles.

"Mornin' ladies" Fred grins as he George and lee crash into chairs at breakfast. I look up at George and he winks at me; oh great I think I'm blushing again…

I eat faster then usual, and not as much because my pancakes taste faintly of shampoo.

"What times quidditch tryouts tomorrow?" Zoli asks

"Whenever wood shows up" grins Fred

"See we all get up early, because we know how fanatical wood is and being late is a crime in his book"

"Well, good luck, well come down and watch" I say

"Good" nods George

"Watch it, here comes Goil, what's up with him d'reckon?" says Fred. I turn and see Ben Goil scanning the hall and say some words I'm glad my mother can't hear

"Charming" drawls George with a lopsided smile

"He'll kill us! Quick" I slide under the table and drag George with me as Zoli (bless her) moves her bag where I was so here's no obvious gap.

"Remind me why we're hiding" George gasps as he hits the ground

"Because we framed him 'member?"

" Ah yes that, why do you think the chances are that he's here to apologize?" George asks

"Zilch, zero and nada. What's he apologizing for anyway?"

"Whatever he did to make you hate him that much, and he's probably mad at us now hey?"

I feel myself tense up and only respond to the second half of what he said.

"Well do be fair we gave him terms worth of detentions lost 40 points from slytherin and lost him his spot as Snapes favorite student" I reason

"Well there is that" he concedes.

"Come on let's go" he stars crawling/shuffling forwards

"Umm George? It's the other way" I turn and start my own shuffle crawl towards the door and hear him follow me. I'm trying hard not to think of how awkward this is with the proximity of my but to his head. I'm really trying.

Eventually we stop for a rest and lawn back to back listening to people talking above us

" Hey that's percy!"George exclaims in a whisper

"What are you doing?" I ask as he pulls out his wand

"Tying his shoe laces" he grins

"Nottsiar" he breaths pointing at our best guess of Percie's shoes and the laces untie them selves from their two perfect double bows and tie into one birds nest in the middle.

"Nice" I grin turning and trying it on the boy opposite Percy

We make our way slowly up the table towed the entrance hall, tying everyones laces along the way.

We get to the end and burst out of under the tables giggling startling a group of fourth year girls.

Nothing else of excitement happens all day, Which is sad since it's seven hours of nothing.

Not counting the mayhem when our entire table tried to stand up but fell over courtesy of us.

That was hilarious.

The bell goes at the end of transfiguration signaling the last of our lessons for the day and Zoli grabs my hand and drags me from The room. I don't put up any resistance thinking I am being dragged to dinner but Zoli turns out of the entrance hall and up the marble Staircase and into the dormitory

" Uhhhh, you are aware that our three course dinner is the other way, right"

"I'm meeting Ernie strait after dinner, and I'm not meeting him in this shirt!"

"Uh, you mean your school uniform shirt? The only one your allowed to wear on school grounds?"

She heaves a long suffering sigh and mutters something about untrained and a heathen

"This one is missing a button and is, incase you didn't notice, actually yours, so yes I do need to change"

I didn't notice but I look closer and she's right it is mine

"Hey" I whinge in my wingy voice "I like that one"

"Yes and so does George"

"What?" I'm ever so slightly horrified

"Oh really claudes" she scolds still dragging me "the button that's missing is the top one, and it does show a wee bit of cleavage, Which George definitely noticed, in fact I borrowed this one on purpose"

I pass the last 2.7 minutes of our journey in thoughtfully silence, then throw myself into making Zoli look gorgeous, (not very hard at all I might add*) adding light touches of make up and charming her hair into curls and finding her another shirt. ( with all buttons this time)

"So I thought this wasn't a date...?" I ask her

"Well it sort of is, I mean he's cute, and there's no real reason for this whole thing to be happening..." She trails of.

"All done, now let's go before we miss dinner ok?"

"Yes, most definitely ok"

The twins Aren't at dinner, "Of making a mess" grins lee.

After me and lee have pigged out and Zoli has picked at her food for a while we head Into the entrance hall, Zoli and lee laughing about something and myself deep in thought about a certain redheaded boy...

"All right, you look great have fun" I command, shoving Zoli vaguely in the direction of the library

"Where's she going?" lee asks

" To the library to study" I answer vaguely, my thoughts still, well, elsewhere.

" So how can she have fun studying, and why does she look great?"

" Are you saying she doesn't look great? And on the contrary since the whole purpose of us being here at this school is to study, and these are meant to be the best days of our life, it's more worrying if you can't have fun doing that" I reprimand him and head back toward the common room.

I Watch Ron from our year trying to teach his friend Harry how to play chess. Harry must be a muffle born like me, because he's as shocked as I am when Ron bishop smashes his porn to bits.

There's some massive thing about Harry, but I've never really heard the whole story, though he seems nice enough.

After Ron beat Harry for the fourth time I start to lose interest and decide to go get Zoli, shell probably kill me but hell, I'm bored.

The fat lady swings shut behind me and I walk down to the library humming problem by Arianna Grande.

I'm half way down the marble stair case when Zoli comes around the corner from the library sobbing hysterically followed by an uncertain Parvati who's followed by an ashen lee.

I run towards her and wrap her in a bear hug as she sobs even harder.

"What the heck happened?" I growl (yes growl, I'm a lion for my friends) at Parvati

"Lee, he called her something... " She trails of apologetically

"Just say it" I sigh

"A slut** among other things" she gulps and I turn Slowly to look at lee who looks like he's trying to keep his dinner down.

I hand Zoli to Parvati

"Take her up to the dormitory, put her in her jammies and ask lavender to get her chocolate, I don't care how or what type, but lots of it. I'll be there in five minutes once I've sorted a certain someone"

I turn back to lee as Parma leads Zoli hurriedly hothead stairs.

"What he actual fuck happened?" I ask in my sugar sweet voice that only comes when I'm considering the different ways I could murder someone.

Lees getting angry again "I went down to library to return a book"

"Bullshit!" I practically scream "I know you in the twins, you've probably never been to the library to borrow a book before in you life!"

"Ok fine," he shouts "so I was curios about where Zoli was going! So what?"

"I told you she was going to the library! I told you!"

"So I went down to see what she doing" he continues in a loud voice like I didn't say anything

"And I find her with another guy! Her second in a week!"

"For gods sales lee!" I yell

"You've known her the whole of a week! How is it your business?

And they weren't even on a date! He was helping her with her potions essay! He's a ravenclaw for gods sakes!"

"Really Claudia? Really? Was that really what they were doing?" he yells "I'm sure they both learnt loads!" he injects a note of sarcasm into his voice.

I open my mouth to respond but he cuts me of

"Don't even bother. I'm done with you slutty first years." He says his voice shaking with anger, turns around and walks of.

I storm up the stairs toward the common room thanking god it's so late and the corridors are deserted.

I'm so upset I don't even notice George until I run into him

I mutter a sorry and turn to keep walking but he stops me.

"Claudes? Are you ok?"

I didn't even realize I'm crying

"What happened?"

"I found Zoli crying. Turns out lee called her a slut" it sounds weak even to my ears.

"She was crying just because of that? And why are you crying?" he asks a little tactlessly.

"What do you mean just because of that?" I can feel my temper rising, and my voice.

"Is there really anything worse you can call a girl?" I yell.

"Yeah there is!" he yells back "and it wasn't like it was unprovoked either!"

"How can you say that?" I gasp in shock stepping back from him.

"Two guys! Two! In one week! And it's not like your any better!" he yells stepping forwards

"What the fuck are you talking about?" I cry

"I heard what you and Goil did in the broom closet you slut!" he yells in my face.

That's it.

I can't take it.

I turn sobbing and stumble towards the portrait hole gasp the password and rush up to the dorms.

I slam the door behind me and fall onto the bed next to Zoli sobbing and let her hold me in a bear hug felling her sobbing to.

"Here" Parvati pulls the blanket over us both while hermione gibes us chocolate and lavender rummages in my trunk trying to find my pjs. I feel a rush of gratitude for these three girls. We've only known them for a week but already they're looking after us no questions asked like it's the obvious thing to do.

"What happened?" I ask once I've calmed down.

"Well I was in the library then I saw Zoli and Ernie then I saw them get up to go." Hermione starts.

"And I was just coming to the library when they came out the front holding hands and bumped into lee." Continues Parvati

"then I heard yelling from out side" buts in hermione again "and when I came out Ernie was gone and Zoli was backed into the corner crouched down and trying to block lee out and he was yelling at her, calling her a, well, in essence a slut but lots of other things as well so me and Parvati managed To restrain him and shut him up."

"Forcibly I might add" Parvati grins

"Anyway then Zoli ran back here and Parvati followed her while I dispersed the crowd of morons and got her bag."

"Well Parvati grabbed me on her way through the common room and told me to get chocolate" offers lavender straitening up with and armload of jammies. "who's pink and who's turquoise?"

"I'm turquoise" Zoli sniffs as lavender hands them out.

"So what happened to you? Hermione asks"

I recount the story, then because it seems like the right thing to do I tell them about what happened with Goil. They all offer to kill him but I tell them what me and George did and we all laugh curled up on zoli s bed and talk quietly until we all fall asleep.


	11. we jumped :)

**AN.**

**Surprise chapter this one, you'll get it halfway through...**

**So yes I'm updating ****_AGAIN_****, someone took me up on my offer (I didn't think they would) but anyway, here it is, thanks to sophiewhettingsteel, who I now love :)**

**So yeah, offer still stands, review follow fave, or do anything to get the site to send me an email and ill post another chapter within 12 hours...**

**xxx**

After pretending to do my herbology essay for a while I eventually give up.

Pleh, it's not duh in for approximately 36 hours, so I've got plenty of time.

Plenty.

Heaps.

Heeaaapssss

Heeeaa

I jerk awake with a yell and flail my arms in front of my face, my fist making contact with something.

"Whaddafuck!?" I scream falling of the armchair I was NOT sleeping on. Fred and George are laughing their heads of, Which really isn't helping my mood.

I stand up and tap my foot sighing, going for the oh so immature but they can't help it they're boys look.

They laugh even harder, Fred falls of the couch he's laughing so hard.

"I hope you have a bloody good excuse for this" I attempt to say but am drowned out by even more laughing. I sigh and give up, before I bat boogie hex them both.

I stomp up the stairs leaving them to their ridiculous and immature giggling fit.

"Zoli" I bellow slamming the doors open.

"What?" she yells from the bathroom. The doors shut but even so I can see steam wafting out from the top of the door. Yeah now that would be relatively normal if it wasn't green.

"Ummm, what the fuck?" I holler for the second time in about to minutes, but a little more coherently the second time I think.

"I'm in he middle of something" I hear through the door.

"Yeah you don't say; Can I come in?"

"Not unless you want a, very sexy mind you, turquoise tint in your hair." She shots back. I groan "you are aware that it is not Halloween for two months?" zolis notoriously bad at calendar dates.

"Yes, you numchuck I am perfectly aware of that, but I needed a change"

"So green was the only option? Not highlights or a bob like a normal girl?"

"Yeah mmm Claudes? Hate to brake it to you but since we are both witches? Green is more maybe normal."

I give up again and flop onto the bed.

Ten minutes later Zoli emerges from the bathroom in a black dress with her damp hair hanging over one shoulder. I'm about to comment that it's still brown but then she turns and the light catches it and it's suddenly an intense green for about two-seconds then it goes back to brown.

"OK I'm impressed" I concede

"Mmm yeah you are" she tells me.

"What are you wearing?" she asks.

"Pleh no idea"

she sighs a long suffering sigh and heaves through mounds of my clothes till she's found the dress she's looking for.

"Your wearing this one" she says holding up a navy blue number.

"You don't think it shows a bit much skin?" I ask

"No, I don't, you only get about a week of decent weather in this godforsaken country and your not going to wear stockings over those legs in that one week" she says throwing the dress in my face.

"Now move it, or honydukes will be full and I want to go to zonkos too." I sigh and heave myself into the dress throwing my hair up in a ponytail.

"Hair out" Zoli commands tapping her foot "and when did you get so damn skinny? The way you stuff your face it's a marvel your not obese or something" yeah you might think she's being rude but she's actually on her best behavior. Like seriously, I'm not joking.

"Right let's go" she drags me down the stairs and through the common room.

"Hey Zoli would you…"

"No" she snaps and keeps dragging. Ever since Seamus tried to get in her pants in first year (yeah I hear you, I think it's his Irish blood but he's a full on man whore) he's been trying to get her to go out with him again. We've both had our fair share of boyfriends over the years and in fact I currently have one. I follow the hurricane that is Zoli down to Filch who's trying to check every ones name of on a list that hits the ground but we all stroll past him except the terrified first years who line up waiting anxiously.

An hour or so later we'd acquired numerous bags of loot at Honeydukes and zonkos and were browsing the quill shop.

"Eagle or owl?" Zoli asks

"I think owl quips are weird and don't get eagle either" she nods obediently and keeps looking. I check the clock.

"Hey I have to go, will you be ok?" I ask her. She waves me of and keeps looking

"I'll meet you at dinner, don't be late!" she calls after me "and have a good time!"

I hurry back to zonkos but stop by the bathroom in the three broomsticks to fix my hair.

I hesitate on the doorstep but step in and look around. There's no one here except the first years who finally got past filch and are squealing excitedly. I push away thought of piglets and step back out side. Maybe he didn't come? He's never left me hanging before. Just as I'm about to give up and go find Zoli I hear Cory's voice call my name and turn grinning

"Remind me again why we have to hurry back?" I whine at Zoli.

She treats me to one of her famous long suffering sighs "because since the sun finally decided to make an appearance* and it's no longer suicidal to swim

In the great lake, all the boys will be in the board shorts and I for one, need my dose of eye candy" she tells me firmly as we sail past filch and up into our dorm.

"Do we have to swim?" I moan

"Not at all, let's go get us some skin cancer" she bends over to pick up her swimmers and I hit her in the but with a bottle of sunscreen nearly making her fall over

"Oh the sacrifices we make to ogle hot boys" I sigh dismally.

"Mmm, they could make it easier for us and all just walk around naked…" she sighs. I whip around to look at her in shock but she's grinning her crazy grin and hurling my bikini in my face.

"I could die happy right now" Zoli sighs with her eyes shut lying back in the sun.

"Mmmm I'm sure that can be arranged" I murmur sleepily.

"Hmmmmm" I can't tell if she's agreeing with me or disagreeing with me.

"Look, the fourth year harlots on display" I hear a male voice sneer.

"Shut it Malfoy" I say without opening my eyes.

"Clauds it not the slithering" Zoli sighs. Groaning I sit up and rub my eyes while the twins and lee just stand there.

"Can you guys please fuck off? I'm really not in the mood, I was in fact ecstatic and you've brought it way down to contented so howsabout ya'al leave it at that so I don't have to take you up to madam pomfry's to get my foot remove from your ass?" I say sleepily still rubbing my eyes and stretching.

"Nice" Zoli holds out her fist for a fist bump with her eyes still closed and I bump it.

"Ooh goodie they're at it again!" Pansy Parkinson shrieks dragging Malfoy over and making a big show of sitting down and staring like we're some kinda freik show.

"Now that, is Malfoy" George and I groan at the same time.

"there goes any shred of contentedness I had left over" I sigh.

"Come on Fred let's go, we haven't sent the owl to bagman yet and wassisface from first year said he'd test some stuff…"George's voice fades as him and Fred walk back up to the castle.

"Shows over folks" I look at the slytherins pointedly and thank god they clear out.

"Sux sooooo bad that some of the best venison this school got to offer hates us huh?" Zoli mumbles, already way on her way to sleep.

"Mmhmm" I agree as I doze of still thinking of Zolis "venison."

Gorges pov.

"When this blows..." Fred sniggers

"Wicked" I agree grinning. We leave the unfortunate slytherins bag and walk bag up towards the castle and meet lee coming down looking for us.

"Wotcha lee, got the letter?" I ask.

"Yep, we can use my owl" He replies and we walk back around the lake towards the castle stepping around all the people sunbathing, doing homework or simply sitting in the sun.

"On display" lee sniggers pointing at Zoli and Claudia who are sunbathing in bikinis. If I'm perfectly honest they're not much different from the dozens of other girls sunbathing but I snigger with them and our course changes to walk right by them.

They both look asleep to me but Fred must not think so because he loudly announces the fourth year harlots on display.

"Shut it Malfoy" Claudia snaps without opening her eyes.

"Claudes it's not the slytherins" Zoli sighs shaking her head. She must have recognized Fred's voice because her eyes are still closed.

Claudia sits up groaning.

She looks really cute when she's grumpy. Irrelevant George, irrelevant.

"Can you guys please fuck off? I'm really not in the mood, I was in fact ecstatic and you've brought it way down to contented so howsabout ya'al leave it at that so I don't have to take you up to madam pomfy's to get my foot remove from your ass?" but she's doesn't sound mean, she's still half asleep rubbing her eyes and when she lifts her arms above her head and stretches my eyes wander but I snap them back up to her face.

Zoli mumbles nice and holds her fist out still closed and they fist bump.

I groan internally as a shrieking Parkinson drags Malfoy over and they sit down staring at as like we're a dog fight they've got bets on.

"Well there goes any contentedness I had left" Claudia sighs and her whole face deflates.

I suddenly feel bad, she said she was ecstatic before we showed up and I guess I feel guilty, besides otherwise the slytherins will never go away.

"Come on Fred let's go, we haven't sent the owl to bagman yet and wassisface from first year said he'd test some stuff if we pay him, I was thinking to give him some fainting fancies because they're not as messy" I lead the way up to the owlery.

Cloudias pov.

"So who's got a date for the Yule ball?" lavender asks the dorm at large who are all in various stages of getting ready for bed.

"me! Some Romanian hunk asked me a couple days ago" Zoli grins smugly "he caught me when I was going out of the great hall after breakfast."

"Come on, it's in like, two days! I mean who doesn't have a date?" someone asks.

"Well I only got asked this afternoon" Parvati points out.

"And me" buts in lavender.

"Spill it" Zoli says leaning forwards on my bed. (Seriously it's so rare she's on hers I've lost all hope of her leaving)

We giggle as lavender an Parvati tell us about Sean asking lavender to the ball with him and even do a reenactment or to.

"Wait who are you going with Parvati?" hermione asks hen the finish.

"What? Oh Harry asked me when we came through the common room just now, and he asked if I knew anyone who would go with Ron so I'm going to check with Padma tomorrow and see if she'll go with him." She answers.

"Ron didn't ask you himself?" hermione asks incredulously.

"Mmmm he left it to late see" Parvati agrees.

"Hey well you let it to late and one of the champions asked you!" I point out

"Ah but our Parvati's a bit of an exception" laughs lavender.

"With a arse like that she's be hard pressed not to be!" Zoli grins wickedly.

"Don't mind her, she was dropped on her head" I tell them in exasperation.

"I was not!" she says indignantly sitting bolt upright. "you look at this head miss Jones, and tell me you can see one single fault in it! Ya'al better look at it good because this is gods way of saying perfection is possible!"

"Only you would talk about the shape of your head like it was a prize" Parvaty's shaking with laughter at zolis outburst.

"Believe me she's actually on best behavior" I tell them in exhaustion.

"Learned from the best bubs, learned from the best" she grins pretty much smothering me to death with a hug.

"Death. By. Hug. Can't. Breathe." I gasp.

"Did she just say something? Because I definitely did not just hear her say something" she asks the room at large. Parvati finally comes to my rescue and hauls that deranged crazy woman of me so I can breathe.

"Your going to be the death of me" I wheeze.

"Yeah probably" she agrees of handedly as she changes into her pajamas.

"Lord save me" I mutter.

"It'll take a whole lot more then the lord to save you" she winks wickedly.

"Shut up and go to sleep" I order her but I'm grinning.

**So the cliff hanger sort of on the whole boyfriend thing...**

**Yeah I'm writing this for a friend so I wanted to have at least one cliff hanger, and no Cory isn't anyone from the book, I made him up (no actually he's kinda a guy I sort off know who I'm really shitty with...long story) but ill link him in with real people later.**


	12. Dresses

**AN.**

**Long time, no update but here it is, all spellchecked and finished.**

**I'm thinking that there will probably be only two more chapters, and one of them is only going to be short so without further adue, here it is :)**

"So have you got your dress yet?" I ask Zoli

"Yeah, I ordered it the other day, and yours to, you wanted that red one right?" she asks and I nod "so they should be at breakfast today or tomorrow"

"Let's hope today, cutting it a bit fine tomorrow don't you think?" I ask her

"Worst comes to worst we skip charms and do some last minute shopping in Hogsmeade hey?" she grins. "now let's go to breakfast, I wouldn't want to miss my Romanian hottie now would I?"

"God no, can you imagine? What would we do?" I fake shock.

"Just don't think about it, just don't" she says shaking her head in mock grief.

"Imma go hit up the mess hall" I announce and head towards the door.

"Where does she get her military lingo?" lavender asks

"Just go with it" Zoli grins.

"Hey, Why weren't you at lunch?" Cory grabs me around the waist and buries his head in my neck.

"No I was but we left early, come on you know I would never willingly miss a meal" I joke.

"Why did you leave?" he asks ignoring my joke.

"My bad, I dragged her out to watch the Hungarian boys swimming" Zoli grins.

"I don't know if I like you watching those show offs" he frowns.

"Cory I was dragged there be my nymphatic friend here, an I got eyes for you only" I sigh.

"Good, no one likes cheaters, I'll meet you in the entrance hall at half past for the dance" he grins slapping my but and walking away.

"What am I going to do with that boy?" I sigh.

"I can think of plenty of things you could do with him" Zoli winks.

"Thanks really, what would I do without you?" I ask sarcastically

"Don't even think about it" she grins. "anyway, we are sooo not missing dinner, move your but, let's go!"

"Pass the eggs Colin please" I ask and fill up my plate when he hands them over then pass them along to Zoli at her request.

"What's today's plans?" she asks with her mouthful.

"Homework lunch then we have to get ready for the ball which should take us all afternoon." I tell her and she makes whimpering sounds at the mention of homework.

"Post!" some squeaky first year calls out unnecessarily, I mean the letters and parcels raining down and the owls swooping and shrieking everywhere wasn't enough of a give away obviously.

"Those dresses better show up!" I tell Zoli just as a massive parcel lands right on top of my breakfast, I bid a silent farewell to my eggs.

"See have I ever let you down?" she asks.

"Mmm yeah, the time you forgot to pick me up from the park, and when you were supposed to bring mums birthday present but you forgot and when you lost my…"

"Yeah yeah we get" she grins completely without remorse and starts opening the package.

"Get your filthy fingers of them!" I shriek yanking it away from her.

"Guilty as charged" she holds up her greasy fingers and reaches out like she's gonna hug me but I fend her of and bid one last farewell to my eggs race her up to the dorm.

"There, if three and a half pages isn't enough for bloody moody he can just go and…" Zoli starts

"Yeah yeah let's go get some grub" I cut her of before she tells us just what moody can do with himself.

We minimize lunch because Zoli figures for the ball the house elves will go a and b the c of d (which I have to explain to lavender is above and beyond the call of duty while Parvati mutters about "military lingo")

"Come on dresses!" Zoli orders and we head up to the dormitory while lavender and Parvati opt to go outside for a couple hours before they get ready.

Zoli pulls the package with our dresses down from on top of her four poster bed where she put them so the wouldn't get crushed.

"Here you go" she hands me a bundle of red material and I strip then slip into it holding my breathe and being uber careful not to look down at it.

I pull my hair out of the way and look in the full length mirror. It's a perfect fit, dark red fitted top with straps and a strait neckline. The skirt is on the long side and very elegant, trimmed with a brighter shade of red that matches the necklace Zoli gave me for my birthday a couple of weeks ago.

I let out the breathe I was holding in relief and turn to see how Zoli's dress went.

She looks amazing, her dress is black and long sleeved with swooping back, so low her whole black is bare. The front is fitted like mine with a crew cut neckline and a a thin turquoise belt that came with the dress (a few shades lighter then her hair) the skirt flares violently in a vintage style and is short but no sluttily so.

"Purrrrrfection" she declares eyeing my dress. "almost wish I'd got that one!"

"Oh please, with your hair? Any way yours suits you, you look great!" I tell her.

"Come on beautiful, let's do something with that mop you call hair" but she's grinning and I n ow she doesn't mean it.

I do her hair up in braided rose bun to show of the back (or lack there of) on her dress but I leave two medium length bits out on either side of her face and charm them into ringlets. Then she sits me down on the bed and does a simple waterfall braid around my head and charms the whole thing into gentle curls.

"Damn we're good!" she giggles as we look at ourselves in the mirror.

"We only have half an hour left to do our makeup and Hermione's still in the bathroom" I groan.

"S'all good, I've my make up bag from last time we went out here" Zoli reassures me and we start doing our make up, trying to look natural except four our lips, I go dark red to go with my dress and Zoli spends ages on hers going from very dark red on the outside and getting lighter and lighter to pale pink in the middle.

"OK we still have ten minutes till we have to be down in the entrance hall let's get out of here!" I call. It's stifling hot in here and it's filled up with a the girls in our dorm and they're all frantically getting ready and talking.

Zoli nods and we push our way out the door and flop on one of the couches.

"Let's not go down yet, our boys won't be there yet and I don't want to stand there waiting around" she says and I agree.

"Nervous?" she asks me.

"A bit" I admit. "fingers crossed it's fun"

"God I hope so with the amount we payed for these dresses" she sighs. "and don't worry, you won't be left without a partner"

I lift up my hand to show her my fingers crossed.

"All right we can go now" she says checking the clock and stand up, smooth down our dresses and squeeze carefully out of the portrait hole.


	13. Last chapter!

**AN.**

**Last chapter!**

**I know I said there would be two more but I decided to just leave there when I finished this chapter.**

**I feel almost sad, this was my first fic, it feels like my baby grew and is now moving out/dying.**

**Shoutout to the amazing and stunning **GinnyWeasley5** who starred in this story as claudia and who pretty much made this happen. **

**Anyway, thank you from the bottom of my heart for reading :)**

"Did your Romanian happen to mention where you were going to meet?" I ask zoli.

"Nah, I dunno, I figured he'd magically find me or whatever. Man these things are just so much easier in the books I swear!"

I nod avidly standing on tiptoe to look over every ones heads for Cory.

I finally spot him standing near the doors chatting with some of the freakishly beautiful veila girls (yes bitch's, that is how hot my boyfriend is, even the Vielas are interested) (and yes, thats the type of boyfriend he is, chatting with the Vielas when I'm not even allowed to watch the Hungarians)

"No way, is he chatting up those veila's? Not to mention he psyched out when we perved on the Hungarians!" Zoli is clearly far behind my inner dialogue.

"We weren't perving!" I'm not addressing the main issue here but bear with me.

"Oh please, we were so. Oh look theres my Romanian, have fun with Cory, ill catch up with you later!" and she disappears into the crowd.

"See you" I sigh and turn back to Cory. He's still chatting with the Veilas but now his best friend Cormack Maglaggen is there with him. Agh Macklaggen, I mean the name says it all. Zoli once told me that shed seen a smarter flobberworm, which is saying something as the flobberworm was being eaten by a blast ended skrewt at the time (according to her anyway).

Both the boys are still completely absorbed in the Veilas. bloody hell. I walk through the crowd (no small feat mind you) until I get to Cory.

"Sweat heart you look lovely" Cory tells me barely glancing away from the veila and I get an uninterested grunt from macklaggen (stupid worm) but apart from that you'd barely know I was here, the conversation goes on around me as Mk'gonagle opens the door and the champions file in.

In the crush for the door we lose every one and I only stay with Cory because I tightly grab his hand. When we finally get through the door half the tables and chairs are full and theres no sign of zoli so I give up any hope of sitting with her.

"Oh look over there! Theres a couple of free seats at that table with Sean and lavender" I gently tug Cory's hand but I he doesn't budge, he's standing on tip toe looking over every ones heads. "oh good Cormacks saved our seats" and as if he hadn't heard me he guides me over towards macklaggen and 2 veila girls.

Oh joy. Macklaggen (did I mention he's a stupid git?) and two viela girls.

i haven't really got any hope of the situation improving at all, and the cherry on the cake arrives in the shape of Grant Gorgen, the final musketeer (made from the same mould macklaggen was made from) arriving with yet another veila girl. how on earth he managed to land her as a date is beyond me, Cory's the only half way cute one in their group (although Cory's a lot more then half way cute, he's in fact quit hot).

Macklaggen Gorgen and Cory spend the entire feast recounting quidditch stories for the veila girls, I don't pay much attention after I work out that half of them are made up.

Every now and then Cory asks me a question to include me in the conversation, just enough not to seem rude, but most of the time I have no idea what they're talking about and not that much interest either.

I pick at my food even though Zolis prediction was right and the elves went a &amp; b the c of d with the feast, although when desert comes I cant help but eat three serves of the chocolate pudding, which earns me incredulous glances from the veila.

Finally the food disappears and Dumbledoor waves the tables away to the end of the hall.

Witches in artfully torn black robes troop onto the stage, who Cory fills me in are the "weird sisters"

The champions take to the floor but about half way through the dance more people join in.

"Dance?" Cory asks me reluctantly.

"Ummm sure" I hesitate. He takes my hand and sweeps me onto the floor then pulls me close and puts his arm around my waist. I'm at a bit of a loss as to what to do, I mean I dance all the time, but I've never danced with a boy, like with a boy, which Cory picks up on quite fast.

"What did they teach you at that muggle school before you came here?" he hisses.

"Algebra, physics, athletics, geography, literature and pythagorus's thyrem" I hiss back.

"God they all sound like diseases" he rolls his eyes. "look just follow my feet until the dance is over" he sighs in a kinder voice.

When the song finally finishes we stop and stand awkwardly.

"Would you like to do another?" Cory asks but I can tell he's jus being polite.

"No id rather not, my shoes are a bit small so my feet hurt" I lie.

"I think ill go get a drink then" he grins in relief.

I sit alone at one of the tables for a while, quite a few guys ask me to dance but my hearts not in it so I do the shoe thing again.

"If they were really that bad surely you'd have taken them off by now?" a voice next to me asks startling me so much I nearly fall of my chair. I whip my head around to see George, strait faced and relaxed back in his chair at my table.

"How the hell, how long have you been there?" I ask in complete shock but he just winks.

"So how come you turned down 9 guys in a row?" he asks with an eyebrow raised

"It wasn't 9" I avoid the question.

"Was so, been keeping count see" he says dead pan, I'm taken aback.

"Well, I've never danced proper ballroom before and Cory was unimpressed with my dancing so I guess I didn't want to make an idiot out of myself..." I say in a rush.

"Right so where is Cory?" he asks

"Ummm well, he went to get a drink about, well, half an hour ago in fact" I check my watch. "and umm, well, I don't think he's coming back" I say in a small voice.

"Git" Fred mutters darkly.

"Anyway, wheres your date?" I ask lightly to change the subject.

"Oh I didn't ask anyone" he replies distractedly.

"Really? How come? I heard you were going with Angelina?" and I'm not just asking out of curiosity.

"Wrong twin" he grins "thats Fred"

"So why didn't you ask anyone?" I ask again. He tilts his head looking at me and thinks hard for a second before he says "well there was this one girl a really wanted to ask..."

"Well, how come you didn't?" I ask in exasperation.

"She already had a boyfriend, so she was kinda already going with him." He sighs

"Oh George" I feel really bad for him now "why don't you wait till you see her alone then talk to her?" I suggest looking suspiciously around the hall at all the unaccompanied girls who might steal George away.

"Thats what I did" he shrugs quietly.

I blush like crazy "no way." I say in shock and I feel a terribly goofy grin spread across my face. "no way" I say again like an idiot.

"Will you dance with me?" he asks hopefully.

"Will I ever!" I half shriek, jumping out of my chair grab his and drag him out to the dance floor.

George on the dance floor is hilarious to watch, he clearly doesn't give a shit what anyone thinks, twirling me around at about 100 K's an hour. Making a mistake with George is something to laugh at, not something embarrassing and between the two of us we're cracking up more then we're dancing.

"I dunno what you mean that git Cory was unimpressed by your dancing, you dance beautifully!" George hollers over the music.

I grin up at him and judge me if you must but I think "oh screw it", reach up on my tippy toes and kiss him smack bang on the lips.

He doesn't react for so long and just stands there looking thunder struck that I start to feel self conscious and awkward. Then a grin spreads across his face and he grabs me around the waist, pulls me close and kisses me with such enthusiasm I cant help but kiss him back until we're both so out of breathe we have to stop, but he keeps his arm around my waste and we're still standing close. We don't move just stand there together absolutely still while around us people dance.

"That was yummy" I tell him.

"Yummy?

Of all the words, yummy?" he asks incredulously.

"Mmm hmmm, yummy" I laugh.

"Well, I guess it was pretty 'yummy' he agrees.

"Some more then?" I ask hopefully.

"Well, of course, after all, that was just the starters" he agrees with a wicked grin and steals my lips again.

"George!"

"Grmmmmmm" he groans into my hair.

"What is it?" I giggle as Fred pretty much rips his vocal cords with another holler.

"We'll long story short, all the teachers are down here trying to prevent anyone losing their virginities so there's a hella lotta rooms that would otherwise be under supervision that are now ours for the plundering…" he trails of uncertainly as I burst out laughing.

"Why does this not surprise me?" I laugh.

"I can call it of..."

"And have Fred kill you" I finish.

"Go on then, but I want first view of the loot tomorrow"

"When will you be back?" I ask ignoring his incredulous look.

"Say half an hour? I'll meet you outside in a private corner" he winks-causing me to blush- and disappears into the crowd.

After George has thoughraly gone I manage to find the drinks table. I nab a butter beer and look around for somewhere to sit. Theres a place empty at a table full Ravenclaws with the odd foreign student so I spend exactly 30 minutes sitting with them (I checked the clock at 2 and a half minute intervals) Once 20 minutes have passed I slowly make my way outside.

The entrance hall is almost empty, there's a lone girl sobbing on the steps and a couple couples snogging in corners.

I step outside and as usual the decorations take my breath away.

I'm distracted though by a scream of fear so (more out of curiosity then actual concern, the scream sounded decidedly French) I run quickly towards the hedges.

Rounding the corner I have to stop I'm so surprised, Zoli has tackled Cory to the ground and is punching him in the face repeatedly while her Romanian hunk watches on in complete awe and a pretty Viela girl stands there in shocked tears, it was probably her who screamed.

With a great sigh I drag Zoli of Cory (believe me this isn't the first time I've had to drag her off a guy before she kills him) and set her on her feet.

Ignoring Cory who I hear getting up behind me I turn to Zoli.

"What ha-are you ok?" I change my question when I see a red mark on her neck.

"Hmmm? Oh yeah I'm fine, hand hurts a bit, why they waste the hard Heads on the people who don't have anything in there worth protecting beats me" she says looking at Cory skeptically.

"No, this dumb ass" I say affectionately poking her red neck.

"Oh erm that's nothin I'm fine" she says picking up her scarf and wrapping it around her neck shooting a look at her Romanian.

It clicks.

"A hickey? Really?" I ask her skeptically. "No, I don't want to know" I change my mind kinda grossed out. "So why were you punching my boy friend?" I ask jerking my thumb over my shoulder at Cory and feel him taking a step closer.

"We'll apart from the bit where he's a controlling hypocritical git, he was snogging that Frenchy."

Hearing Cory draw breathe to defend himself I spin around and punch him squarely on the nose.

He collapses and I hear a burst of applause and I spin around to find George who's been watching for god knows how long.

"Hey errrr hi... We'll..." I gesture hopelessly at Cory's groaning form on the grass, the limp veila beside him, immobile, (zoli must have stunned her) and zoli grinning next to me.

"My god finally! I've been team George since bloody first grade so I'm glad he finally grew a pair and talked to you!" she beamed looking from George to me.

"now you two run along up to the castle and have some fun (she puts in a sinister wink) ill deal with this" she points at a still groaning Cory "oh and this" she purrs pulling her Romanian close, he's still looking at her in awe, i dunno how their girls are back in Romania/Hungary (whatever) but he's clearly never seen a female be so casually violent before.

Zoli makes a shooing motion with her hands but then her hands become, errr, busy so I turn away to avoid being sick (she's so much like my sister that its kinda like watching my parents make out (don't ask).

George is at my side and I feel him stoop. Stopping confused I watch him scoop up the veila and hang her over his shoulders.

"For Fred, I didn't get him a birthday present" he explains when I raise an eyebrow at her motionless body. I roll my eyes but I'm grinning and we trudge back up to the castle holding hands.


End file.
